


Didn't See That One Coming

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6028129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Darcy's the devil, who's the angel? Angel/demon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't See That One Coming

Darcy shook her head as she pushed her way through the club, seeking the most distressed soul in the room. It was one of the few benefits of being a demon: she was able to sense the level of desperation in people. Back in olden days when the rule of Hell wasn’t in chaos, it had been used to make deals for souls. Nowadays, Darcy used it to help. Most of the time, the people she found were standing on a ledge, metaphorically or physically. Tonight’s desperate soul called her like few others had recently. It wasn’t just what she sensed this time; she could almost hear them, feel the desperation like a rope she just had to follow to the source.

The source was not what she expected. Tony Stark was at the end of the rope, disgustingly drunk and surrounded by a blond and a redhead, one on each knee. What struck her the most though was the faint glow coming off of him that indicated a member of the heavenly host. He saw her and Darcy knew he saw the reptilian pupils and fine tail that mortals were unable to spot. He ignored the girls on his knees and took another sip of his drink,

“Of all the clubs in all the world, and you walk into this one.” He put a hundred dollar bill in each girl’s cleavage and another in her underwear, then gestured for them to leave. They were gone and then it was just Darcy and Tony at the table, music still pumping around them. Darcy sat in the chair beside him and relaxed into her chair. Her arm was inches from his, yet she still felt the chill that indicated an angel, just as she knew he felt the hellish heat from her skin. Her dress showed a fair bit of cleavage and Tony took a moment to appreciate the show. Darcy couldn’t help herself from smiling; even the heavenly host in human form were susceptible to human urges. She poured herself a shot and knocked it back, setting the empty glass back on the table before turning to Tony, leaning forward just a bit,

“Would you like to tell me _why_ you’re so miserable?”


End file.
